Stuck in the wrong time
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: First of all, I owe credit to all the Riders of Berk Characters. However, I own the character Cercy and another character who will show up later in the story. The summary is Hiccup and the rest of the dragon riders get sucked into a vortex that transports them to the future. A girl finds them and tries to help them get back home but a mysterious villain stands in their way.
1. The Vortex

**Enjoy the story. This is my first fan fiction story so please no flames**

"HICCUP", screamed Astrid, "you cheated!" She started spitting pine nettles out of her mouth.

"I have no idea, what you are talking about Astrid!" replied Hiccup without turning around. He kept a perfect poker face. Toothless purred in agreement

Hiccup and Astrid where racing each other along with the other dragon riders. Snoutlout, the twins, and Fishlegs were originally in the race, but had fallen behind because Hookfang had gotten "stuck" in a tree. Fishlegs and the twins stopped to help Snoutlout get out of the tree.

"Personally, I think the others stayed behind so that they could make fun of Snoutlout. Well, maybe just the twins," said Hiccup.

They reached the edge of Raven Point. Hiccup and Astrid waited for the others to arrive. After about twenty minutes, Fishlegs arrived with his gronckle Meatlug.

"Where are the twins?" asked Hiccup.

"Uh... They are sort of busy kicking Snoutlout…in the butt. That is why I came to get you. I don't think Snoutlout can handle any more pain. He was on the verge of tears when I left. Don't tell him I said that, he said he would kill me if I did," replied Fishlegs as he landed.

"We won't. Now where is Snoutlout?" asked Astrid

* * *

"Hookfang! Get your butt over here and help me!" yelled Snoutlout. He winced as Tuffnut's foot got contact again.

"This is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to me." thought Snoutlout. He was stuck between the fork of a tree. Both twins were taking turns kicking his butt.

Hookfang after being newly freed from the tree's branches looked at Snoutlout and took off flying. He landed in a nearby tree and watched.

"Stupid dragon." muttered Snoutlout.

"Alright guys. That is enough!" shouted Hiccup landing on the ground below, "Toothless, plasma blast!"

Toothless shot a ball of white hot fire directly at Snoutlout. It hit him right in the butt and sent him flying out of the tree.

"Thank you. Not," laughed Snoutlout, "Ow. Trying to get the feeling back." He rubbed his butt wincing as he stood up.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and Astrid snorted.

"Hey! Not fair! You took all our fun away!" complained Ruffnut.

"Hookfang! Annihilate!" shouted Snoutlout pointing to the twins.

Hookfang shot a stream of flame that knocked the twins off their feet. Before they could charge at Snoutlout with their dragon Barf and Belch, Astrid's nadder, Stormfly shot spikes at them. It made a barrier around the twins.

"I will get rid of the barrier, when you calm down." said Astrid.

"Fine," grumbled Tuffnut.

* * *

"Okay gang. Today we will be practicing..." started Hiccup. They were perched on top of a tall sea stack a few feet away from Berk.

"Wow! What is that!?" interrupted Ruffnut.

Hiccup and the other riders turned their head. They saw a large blue swirling light hovering over the sea.

"I have no idea. Lets go check it out, carefully." said Hiccup.

The riders flew toward the glowing light. They circled it cautiously for a few minutes.

"I wonder what it is." said Fishlegs.

Suddenly a howling sound filled the air. Hiccup watched in horror as the twins, Fishlegs, Astrid, and Snoutlout, as well as their dragons, get sucked into the light.

"Astrid!" he yelled.

Toothless then got pulled in as well. He strained to prevent himself and Hiccup from being sucked in. It was in vain, because a gust of wind knocked Hiccup off Toothless. Unable to fly, both plunged into the light. The last image Hiccup saw before losing consciousness was of Toothless.


	2. Discovery

**Hi everyone who is reading this story. I will not post another chapter unless I get five reviews. Also, I am thinking about changing my title. Please message me any ideas for it. **

A young girl was curled up in her covers. A loud boom startled her out sleep. She looked at her alarm clock. It said 4:15 am. She crawled out of bed and yawned. The girl took a quick glance down the hallway into her parent's room. They were fast asleep. She went back to her be room and opened her window. She looked outside. Besides the girl's house was a catch basin. It was very deep and she always heard animals running around in it at night. This time there was blue smoke rising up from it.

With a curse, the girl pulled on a pair of hiking boots and a long jacket. She armed herself with a flashlight and a metal baseball bat. Then she opened up her window's screen and crawled out onto her roof. Glancing over at her neighbor's house she saw that they were asleep as well. The girl took a deep breath and jumped off the roof. Before she reached the ground she turned into a falcon. The girl had a special necklace that allowed her to change her shape into any animal. It also allowed her to become invisible and make a copy of herself. She used this power when she snuck out sometimes at night. Her parents knew about it and allowed her to use it in times of need.

"I guess I need it this time." thought the girl. She clutched the baseball bat and flashlight in her talons. Her clothes had melted into her feathers. She glided silently on the breeze.

She flew until she reached her neighbor's house that was on the left side of her house. She perched on its roof. Then she glided down onto the fence that surrounded the catch basin. She jumped off the fence and turned into wolf. The girl sniffed the air and turned back into a human. The air had a smoky smell to it. A small fire had started but the wind snuffed it out. She glanced over to her right. Los Angles glowed in the distance. Growling to herself, the girl swung the baseball bat onto her shoulder. It had a handy strap on it. She then clipped the flashlight onto the strap. The girl strained her ears trying to hear anything come from the pit.

She turned back into a wolf. The bat thumped her on the back gently. The girl quietly slid down the concrete sides of the catch basin. She landed with a muffled thump in the dry grass that covered the bottom. Her night sensitive eyes caught sight of a mound in the tall dried grass. She inched forward carefully. The girl had many run ins with coyotes back here. That is why she used her wolf form. Coyotes are mortally afraid of wolves. She had saved her neighbor's cat one time after he was snatched by coyotes. She sniffed the air cautiously again.

She caught the sour scent of reptile. The girl growled. She came near the black mound on the ground. The girl nosed the mound and then quickly ducked down in the tall grass. The mound did not move. She turned back into a human. She then shone the flashlight on the mound.

She gasped. The mound was a black dragon that had a red fake tail with a harness attached to it. There were many other mounds surrounding it. They were other dragons. She inched forward again. Her foot clanged against something metal. She shone the flashlight down. It looked like a metal foot. It was attached to a boy. The metal foot was nowhere as good as the prosthetic limbs that doctors had now a days. The girl carefully flashed the light around. She noticed that there were people lying beside the dragons unconscious.

"Great, if anyone finds these dragons, then we will have government officials crawling all over this place within a week and hide another "secret" from the public," grumbled the girl to herself.

She flew back to her home. After making a duplicate of herself which lay down in bed, the girl snuck down into her kitchen. She grabbed a few bottle waters and some beef jerky. She came back to her bedroom, got an old army blanket, and stuffed the water and food into an old backpack. Then she snuck out the window again, being careful not to wake her duplicate. She left the baseball bat and flashlight in her room. The girl flew back to the catch basin. She landed in the pit and turned back into a human. The girl then lay with her back against the wall of the catch basin. She covered herself with the blanket. After glancing into the pitch blackness where the dragons lay did she finally fall asleep.

**Sorry for such a small chapter. I have had writer's block lately. **


	3. Waking Up

**I guess I will post the next chapter. Here it is! Enjoy!**

Hiccup woke up with a major head ache. The air felt cold and there was fog everywhere. It was near morning. He glanced next to him. Toothless was there asleep. He glanced over Toothless' fake tail and saw his friends in heaps. He groaned. Hiccup tried getting up. Then he felt something weird under his fingers. He glanced down. Hiccup saw he was on a sandy area. He looked around and saw a young girl curled up on the side of a rocky wall with a blanket with a strange bag next to her. She was sleeping.

"What in the world? Where in Thor's name are we? Did we land on a beach?" he asked himself.

Hiccup tried getting up again. He stood on his feet for a few seconds and then collapsed into a heap onto the ground. He lost consciousness.

* * *

The girl woke up. She saw that the dragons and people had not moved. The people were teenagers.

"Are they in something close to a coma, and why are they here?" she asked herself.

Her stomach rumbled. Sighing, the girl opened her backpack and opened a bag a beef jerky. She ate it and drank some water. The girl glanced at the teens.

"How in the world am I going to wake them up and hide them? Those dragons probably weigh more than a ton. Especially that fat one." she muttered to herself looking at an extremely pudgy dragon. She saw another one that looked like a hydra, but with only two heads and two tails. Another one had many spikes on its tail and the one next to it looked like a wyrm. A pitch black dragon was the one closest to her.

Sighing again, the girl got up and brushed herself off.

"Let me see if any of them are sleeping or awake," she said to herself.

She walked around the teens and dragons carefully. One of them was a girl with blond hair. There was two teens that looked so alike that she could not tell who was a girl. One of the boys was very husky and the other had a big nose. The boy that was lying by the black dragon was very skinny. He was the one with a metal foot. She noticed something very odd about them. Four of the teens were wearing Viking helmets.

"What in the world! Are these some re-enactors that decided to sneak back here to sleep or something else?" she thought. A groaning sound reached her ears. The teens were stirring.

Shaking her head, the girl sat against the concert wall again. She was in a position that the teens would be able to see her when they woke up.

* * *

Hiccup woke up with a groan. His head still hurt. He heard the others groaning as well. He tried to speak but his throat was so dry that he couldn't. He sat up and became dizzy.

"Astrid? Snoutlout? Fishlegs? Ruffnut? Tuffnut?" he said in a rasping voice.

"Hiccup? Where are we?" replied Astrid with an equally raspy voice.

"I have no idea," answered Hiccup. His throat felt as if he had sand pouring down it.

"Is everyone alright?" he rasped.

"Yea" answered everyone.

"Except my head hurts," groaned Fishlegs. He tried getting up but fell on his side. Meatlug woke up, and lazily licked his face.

The other dragons were waking up as well. Hookfang shook his head a few times and sat up. He ignored Snoutlout who was struggling to get up. Stormfly helped Astrid sit up. Barf and Belch nuzzled their riders to see if they were okay. Toothless woke up and groaned. He staggered over to Hiccup and lay down closer to him. Hiccup looked around. He noticed a large stone tower about five feet away from him. He glanced over his shoulder. He noticed a long stone road winding up. Then he glanced over to his left. There was tall stone wall that was slanted. In the back of it was forest. Hiccup then heard something rustle to his right. He glanced over and saw the girl from earlier. Except this time, she was awake. She glared back at him with blue eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," she asked.


	4. Realization

**Wow! I can't believe how many people like my story. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The girl glared at the boy. She checked the distance between her and teens. It was roughly five feet. It was safe distance away from them, if they decided to do anything. Then she repeated her question.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," she asked again. She sat up straighter to look bigger than she actually was.

"I am Hic…" the boy started. Then he had a coughing fit.

Shaking her head, the girl reached into her backpack and grabbed an un-open water bottle. She threw it to the boy. It landed at his feet. He grabbed it and struggled to open it.

Sighing the girl said, "Throw it back. I will open it for you. You must be seriously dehydrated"

The boy nodded and obliged. She opened it, then resealed it. She threw it back to him. She was very cautious about these people. The girl didn't know who they were and didn't trust them.

"Make sure you share with your friends. Woah! Slow down! If you drink to fast you will get a stomach ache and throw up!" said the girl as she saw the boy guzzle down the water.

The boy slowed down and drank his fill. Then he threw the water bottle to the blond girl.

"Now, tell me what you were going to say. I have a half mind to call the police on you. You almost started a forest fire!" said the girl. She reached for her back pack. Inside she had a pocket knife. She planned to use it if the teens tried anything to hurt her. She did not know if they were armed.

"What are police?" asked the husky boy.

Rolling her eyes the girl replied, "Police are people who take care of crime such as murders, robberies, and illegal setting of fire!" She placed the pocket knife back in the backpack. The teens fortunately did not see it. The girl could sense that they were not armed. If they were well…she could run fast.

"Oh" replied the boy.

"What are your names?" asked the girl again. She was getting very annoyed.

"My name is Hiccup, the girl is Astrid, the twins are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the husky boy is Fishlegs, and the last boy is Snoutlout," answered the skinny boy.

"Weird names" She thought to herself. "Okay. Next question, why are you here?" asked the girl out loud.

"We were flying around this weird blue thing, and it sucked us up and dumped us here," answered Astrid.

"Odd," said the girl, "Must have been a vortex" she said to herself.

"What is your name?" asked Hiccup.

"My name is Cercy," the girl replied.

Suddenly there was a thumping sound. The air vibrated. Cercy looked up. It was a helicopter.

"Everyone grab your dragon and grab my hand!" she shouted.

"What is that thing?" yelled Hiccup to be heard over the noise.

"Tell you later! Now grab my hand! Make sure you are touching you dragons though. Form a chain!" shouted Cercy.

Hiccup grabbed Cercy's hand. The others formed a chain. Cercy made herself and the others invisible. The helicopter flew over without detecting them.

"Alright he is gone," she said. She made herself visible. They didn't notice that she had made them invisible.

"Was that a dragon?" asked Fishlegs.

"No, it was a machine," she replied.

"What is a machine?" asked Astrid.

Cercy realized something. She thought carefully and asked,

"What year is it?"

"The year is 1012" answered Hiccup.

Cercy stared at them in shock.

"No it is not. It is the year 2014. You are roughly 1002 years into the future,"

* * *

**I might post the next chapter today, or maybe not. It depends on if you guys like this one!**


	5. Hiding

**Ever since, people are so pumped for this story, I have decided to post two more chapters today. Here is the first one.**

Hiccup stared at the girl.

"Are you telling me, that the blue thing transported us into the future!" he said.

"Yep. Now before you guys, freak out, follow me. If that helicopter comes back, and sees you guys, well…it won't be good," said Cercy standing up, "Bring your dragons while you are at it." She decided to trust them. After all, if they attacked her she could turn into something that could scare them off.

Hiccup looked at the others and shrugged. After getting on their dragons, Hiccup and the others followed the girl. She led them to the stone wall that led into the forest. The girl slipped once climbing up, but Toothless caught her and helped her get up with his snout. After climbing up the wall and walking a little ways back into the forest, did she stop.

"You guys wait here. I will come back when it is dark and lead you to a better hiding spot. I have three rules for the short time you are staying back here. Rule number one, don't let yourself be seen. Rule number two, no fire what so ever. This place is so dry, that it can ignite if your dragons breathe any fire. We had a forest fire a few years ago that came through here. Also we are in the middle of a drought. That is why everything is so dry. Rule number three, whatever you do, don't touch that vine," said Cercy pointing at a green and red vine curled around a tree.

"Wait, this vine," said Tuffnut while he reached to touch the vine.

Cercy grabbed him and pushed him away from the vine. It took all her will power not to strangle him.

"Yes. That one and any other ones that look like it. It is called poison ivy."

"So if we eat or touch it, we die?" asked Hiccup.

"No. It makes you break out in a really nasty rash. If you eat it, I think your tongue will swell up and itch. I have never tried it and I am not going to do it any time soon. The worst thing is that you can't get rid of the rash and if you touch anyone they will get the rash to. It is the oil on the plant that irritates the skin. I have the antidote though and not much of it. So don't touch it," said Cercy.

The others nodded in agreement. Ruffnut and Tuffnut ignored Cercy's warning. While she was talking they inched their way towards the plant.

"I will come back in a short while. I will get you some food. Meanwhile, here is some dry meat," said Cercy throwing them a beef jerky package. She left.

"Well, that was un-expected," said Astrid who started devouring the beef jerky. She looked at the package with a cautious eye and tossed to Fishlegs.

"I can't believe how nice she was to us," said Fishlegs. He caught the bag and ate some as well.

Meatlug, his dragon, snorted happily when she saw a bunch of boulders lying around. She started gobbling them up.

* * *

Cercy snuck into her house invisibly. She grabbed several more water bottles and some dried fish as well as the "antidote" for poison ivy. She stayed at home for several hours until six o' clock in the evening. Then she flew back over to the catch basin. She turned into her wolf form when she landed and walked down into the catch basin. She used her tail to sweep away the tracks of the dragons. Human tracks would not raise suspicion. Cercy then turned back into her human form and walked up the concrete wall. The teens were so far back in the canyon that they did not see what she was doing.

* * *

"What happened?" she asked angrily.

The girl had just arrived to the teens hiding place and found Tuffnut and Ruffnut covered in an itchy red rash. Their tongues had swelled up as well which showed that they stupidly ate some poison ivy. Snoutlout had his shirt on fire while running around and Fishlegs' dragon was eating all the rocks in sight. Eventually Snoutlout got the flames out by rolling around on the rocks. Then he started complaining about how everything on his body ache.

"Uh…the twins pushed each other into the poison ivy and ate some. Snoutlout prevented Hookfang from flaming and Meatlug is hungry," answered Hiccup.

She glared at wyrm-like dragon. Fishlegs had told her earlier that Hookfang was a monstrous nightmare since she kept calling it a wyrm. Shaking her head she replied, "Good thing I brought the antidote for the poison ivy. I figured the twins would be in it by the time I got back. However they are going to have to wait a few hours for their tongues to swell down."

"Hey Tuffnutf. I bet I will not scrathcft beforeth youfth!" muttered Ruffnut. Her swollen tongue prevented her from saying words clearly.

"Bringfth itff on!" said Tuffnut. His tongue also prevented him from saying things clearly as well.

After about five minutes both twins started scratching like crazy at the same time.

"Tie," said Snoutlout. He started laughing at them. They gave him a dirty look and started chasing him trying to touch him. Cercy rolled her eyes and Hookfang roared at the twins. He displayed his massive teeth and they backed off.

After that, Cercy gave each twin a big telling off and gave them some of the antidote for the poison ivy thing.

"Why is your dragon eating rocks?" she asked Fishlegs.

"She is a boulder class dragon. A gronckle. They can eat fish and rocks," he replied.

"Well. It will do some good to get rid of some of the granite from here," she said.

Toothless then approached her purring. She laughed.

"I guess he smells the dried fish I brought. Sorry, about the small amount. That is all I have. What type of dragon is he?" she said throwing a fish to each dragon. She gave some to the Vikings.

"He is a night fury. How far are you away from the ocean?" asked Hiccup. He carefully chewed the fish. It tasted like old leather, but it was the only food the girl had.

"I would say…roughly thirty miles," she answered.

Hiccup groaned. That was too far away to catch fish for Toothless.

Then Cercy looked at a strange device on her wrist and said.

"It is almost nightfall. I will stay here until it gets dark. Then I will lead you to the new hiding spot. It is harder for anyone to see you there."

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Where are you!" shouted Stoick the Vast.

It had been hours since his son and the other teens had flown off. They had not returned.

His dragon Thornado had tracked Hiccup's scent as far as a few miles out in the sea. It ended there.

"Where are you my boy? Where are you," Stoick asked himself.


	6. Attacked

**And here is the second chapter for today. By the way, I am going to introduce a new character in this chapter. My OC. **

* * *

Cercy watched as the sun went down.

"Who do I ride with? It is easier to fly down there instead of walk. Plus it will leave less tracks," she asked.

"You can ride with me," said Astrid.

Cercy smiled and climbed onto Astrid's dragon Stormfly. Cercy thought Astrid's nadder was beautiful. Stormfly sniffed Cercy, growled happily, and took off flying. The others followed. Barf and Belch carried their riders in their claws to prevent the poison ivy from spreading to them. The riders flew low to ground to avoid being seen.

Cercy led them down into another canyon. This one had running water but no fish.

"Another rule here, don't drink this water. It could have bacteria in it that can make you very sick. The only way for you guys to purify it is by boiling it. But I can't have you guys lighting fire back here. Someone might see the smoke," said Cercy.

"What are bacteria?" asked Snoutlout. He had bent down to take a drink.

"Bacteria are small organisms that make you sick. Don't worry, I will bring you some water tomorrow," she replied as she got off Stormfly. Stormfly nuzzled her. Cercy smiled and patted Stormfly on the snout. Snoutlout backed away from the water. He hated getting sick and the last thing he needed was being teased by the twins.

"Good night guys. I will walk back home. I will visit you in the morning."

* * *

Cercy hiked all the way back to her house. When she arrived, she was very tired. Cery changed into her pajamas. After saying good night to her parents she "absorbed" the copy of herself back into the necklace and fell asleep.

* * *

Hiccup woke up. There was a full moon in the sky. He was lying on a flat rock in the middle of the gorge.

"Ow. Next time I see Cercy, I am going to have to ask her to give us something comfortable we can lie on," he said as he sat up wincing. Everything ached.

Toothless opened one green eye and purred. Hiccup looked over at his sleeping friends. He got up and stretched.

"Come on bud. Let's go fly up the gorge. But let's stay low to the ground. We don't need those _police _seeing us," he told Toothless.

Toothless let out a happy snort. Hiccup got into the saddle and flew up the canyon. Within twenty minutes he reached something that resembled a giant step. He kept flying over these. He crossed about seven of them.

"What are those things? I will have to ask Cercy tomorrow," he thought.

Toothless suddenly stopped. A jagged cliff rose up in front of them. Hiccup made Toothless land.

"Well, I guess that is it. Let's go back before the others start worrying," he told Toothless.

Toothless growled in agreement and took flight. After passing a few of those "steps" Hiccup felt like he was being followed. He turned around and saw something dark right on his tail.

"Come on Toothless get us out of here bud!" Hiccup whispered to his dragon.

Toothless picked up speed. Within minutes they reached their camp ground. The dark thing following them soon lost them. A wail of anger echoed down the canyon.

"Guys! Wake up. There is something following me. It could be here any second," whispered Hiccup as he shock his friends awake. However with the twins, he woke them up by shaking them with a stick. He didn't want any of the poisonous whatever Cercy said the plant was on him.

"What is it?" hissed Astrid in a low voice.

"Five more minutes Dad," muttered Snoutlout. He started sucking on his thumb. The twins snickered.

"Wake up now!" yelled Hiccup in a low voice. Snoutlout didn't move.

"That's it!" hissed Astrid. She kicked Snoutlout in a random spot. Despite the full moon, she couldn't see where she kicked him.

"Ow! What was that for? You are lucky I don't hit girls!" hissed Snoutlout his voice higher than usual.

The twins snickered and even Fishlegs chocked back a laugh. Snoutlout glared daggers at them and got on Hookfang. Hookfang growled in annoyance for being startled out of sleep. The other riders woke up their dragons on got on their backs. They waited. After about ten minutes Hiccup said,

"Well, whatever it was. It is gone. Let's go back to sleep," said Hiccup.

The others muttered their agreement. Before they got off their dragons, though a low growl sounded throughout the canyon. A large dark animal leapt in front of them startling the dragons. Toothless retracted his teeth and snarled. Stormfly had her spikes on her tail stick up. The other dragons bared their teeth at the thing and snarled.

"What is that?" whispered Astrid.

Hiccup and the others were too frozen with fear to answer. The moonlight illuminated a large beast. A jagged scar ran down its right eye. It opened its wings and roared a challenge. It was a dragon

* * *

Cercy woke up with a start. She had heard the roar from her bed room.

"No!" she whispered.


	7. Saved

**Here is a bonus chapter! I have been writing non stop today because I have a lot of ideas of how to write the story!**

Fishlegs looked at the beast in shock. It was a very large dragon and an undiscovered species. The dragon was slightly smaller than a Typhoomerang but not by much. It had two horns that curled back on its head. Bat-like wings were furled against its back. Its eyes gleamed red and a gray under belly with plates gleamed in the moonlight. The three claws on its four feet gorged into the dirt. Black scales covered the beast. It gave a low hiss

"Uh…Fishlegs? Dragon species name please!" whispered Hiccup.

"I have no idea. It is a whole new species," he whispered back.

"We should train it," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Are you insane! That thing is _huge_!" replied Astrid, "Do you want to almost lose an arm, like you almost did when you tried training a Whispering Death?"

"No," he replied glumly.

Toothless snarled at the dragon which snarled back.

"Easy bud. We don't want to anger it. Remember what Cercy said, that if there is even a spark of fire, this whole place will go up in flames!" said Hiccup.

"Yea. That is why Ruffnut and I have not lit a single flame. That girl scares me," whispered Tuffnut. His tongue swelling had gone down. Ruffnut's tongue had gone down as well but she was too scared to speak.

"Let's back away slowly and give the dragon some room," said Hiccup.

"No argument here," whimpered Fishlegs.

The teens backed their dragons away slowly. With a snarl the dragon leaped and pinned Hiccup and Toothless down to the rocky ground.

"Hiccup!" yelled Astrid. She and the other riders rushed forward to save Hiccup. Toothless snapped at the dragon's claws but the dragon didn't move. It bent it snake like neck down and opened its mouth.

All of a sudden a larger, blue dragon plunged out of the sky with a snarl and tore open one of the black dragon's wings. This one was closer in size to a Typhoomerang. It hovered in the air with smoke billowing from its mouth. The black dragon hissed in rage and took to the skies leaving Hiccup behind with a bruised rib.

"Ow!" he hissed between clenched teeth. He fell off Toothless' back. Toothless nuzzled him. Astrid raced over to him and helped him up. Stormfly picked both of them up in her mouth and carried them away from the dragons. Toothless followed. Hiccup then got on Toothless' back again after they were a safe distance away.

"Whoa. Dragon fight," said Tuffnut pointing at the two dragons.

Both dragons were in the middle of a big aerial battle. The black dragon was in the worst shape. A jagged tear ran across its wing. The blue dragon was in better shape. It had a shallow scratch on its leg. Both of them were not flaming at each other. Then the blue dragon swung its tail at the black dragon. It hit the black dragon in the leg with its tail hard. A cracking sound announced that the black dragon's front leg had been shattered. With a howl, the black dragon fled. The blue dragon snorted and landed in front of the teens. Hiccup got off Toothless and stretched his hand out to it. The blue dragon growled and took off disappearing over the mountain. Hiccup slowly lowered his hand.

"Weird. That blue dragon appeared out of nowhere, then it saved you, and disappeared just as quick," replied Astrid.

"Let's take turns keeping a look out. I volunteer Fishlegs!" said Snoutlout. He jumped off of Hookfang and curled up on the ground. Then he started snoring after a few minutes.

"No, I will take first watch. Then Astrid goes after me. Then Snoutlout and so on and so forth," said Hiccup.

The others nodded and fell asleep. Hiccup sat on a rock and looked at some lights out in the distance. Toothless curled up protectively at his feet. Hiccup watched the lights until it was Astrid turn. He lay on the ground pondering what he had seen. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Well, how did it go Stoick?" asked his friend Gobber.

"No sign of him or the others. I wonder if Alvin had anything to do with this," replied Stoick as he got off Thornado.

Stoick walked to his house and sat down in his chair by the fire. Grabbing a block of ice from its hiding place, he placed it on the side of his head.

"What am I going to do Thornado? What am I going to do," he asked his dragon.

Thornado snorted and started devouring fish from a wicker basket next to him. Suddenly the front door banged open.

"Stoick! I just spotted a Outcast ship!" yelled Snoutlout's father.

Stoick scowled and grabbed his ax. Mounting Thornado he literally flew out the front door.

"Alvin is really going to regret that he came to boast to me about kidnapping my son and his friends," he muttered to himself.

**I am going to add two more chapters after this one! Hope you guys enjoy them**


	8. The Day After

**Here is another chapter. It took me a while to do this one.**

Snoutlout woke up the next morning and came face to face with a very hairy spider. It was directly in front of his face.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Snoutlout.

He backed away from the spider real quick screaming like a girl. The twins laughed and gave each other high fives.

"You two are so dead!" yelled Snoutlout. He charged at them.

"Whoa. Calm down Snoutlout. Do you want anyone to hear us?" hissed Astrid.

A branch snapped. The riders jumped on their dragons and flew up into a nearby bushy tree.

"This is all your fault! If you didn't scream at the top of your lungs we wouldn't be in this mess," whispered Astrid angrily to Snoutlout.

"My fault!?My fault!? It is their fault! If they hadn't put that stupid spider in front of me I would have not…" started Snoutlout.

"Quiet!" whispered Hiccup. He had placed his hand against Snoutlout's mouth.

There was someone walking on the ground where they had been resting. Then the person whispered,

"Guys where are you? It is me, Cercy,"

Hiccup motioned for the others to drop down. Cercy was startled when she saw them drop out of nowhere. Then she grinned.

"Good idea. If you hear anyone coming you guys do that. I heard Snoutlout screaming all the way from my house. What happened?" she asked.

She then tossed some water bottles on the ground from her bag. Stormfly picked one up and crushed it in her mouth. Water splattered everywhere, most of it in her mouth. Then she dropped the crush water bottle. Cercy picked it up and placed it in her strange bag. She called a backpack.

"The twins put some kind of spider in his face. It is over there," said Hiccup pointing.

Cercy went over, bent down, and poked the spider with a stick. It spider ran off.

"That was a tarantula. They are non-venomous but very scary looking especially with all the hair around its body," she said.

She stood up. Hiccup briefly noticed a scratch on her right arm. The scar was in the exact same place the dragon got injured last night. It was quickly hidden by her sleeve. He thought he was just seeing things.

"What are we going to do?" Astrid asked, "We have to get back to our time period."

"No idea. I will have to do some research on this. It is not every day I have a worm hole appear in my back yard," replied Cercy.

"What's a worm hole?" asked Hiccup.

"A worm hole is a something that scientists believe can transport a person back in time or forward in time. I will be back in a few hours," answered Cercy. She left.

* * *

"For the last time Alvin! Where is my son!" yelled Stoick shoving Alvin the Treacherous' face into the deck of his boat.

"I didn't take him! In fact I was on me way here to kidnap him now! Are you telling me he is missing?" snarled Alvin.

Stoick scowled in reply and tied Alvin up. He had Thornado carry him back to Berk. He was going to make Alvin talk or else.

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Here is the next chapter!**


	9. Thinking

**I am on fire for this story. Here is another chapter.**

Cercy paced her room thinking. She had many books but none of them helped her figure out to get Hiccup and the others get home.

"Ugh!" she said throwing herself face down on the bed, "This is hopeless. I am never going to figure out a way to get them home!"

She turned over on her back. Cercy picked up her necklace and stared at its light blue surface. It was made of a small gemstone that had magical properties.

"And on top of it, Darkheart nearly killed them last night! I can't let them know my secret."

She sat up. Then she pulled the right sleeve of her shirt up. The scar from Darkheart she received from Darkheart would heal but it would take several days.

"Fortunately I managed to injure her so she fled. Hopefully she will stay away for a while until I have a plan," she said to herself as she pushed her sleeve back down.

She got off her bed and pulled a wooden box out from under her bed. Inside were many things that she had collected. She picked up a dusty baseball and blew the dust off it. It was signed by Babe Ruth but the ball looked new despite the dust on it.

"Maybe I have a way, but it is extremely risky. Last time I tried transporting someone back to the past, I passed out for a week. How am I going to transport six people back?"

She threw the baseball back in the box and shut it. Placing it back under the bed, she sat on her bed deep in thought. A knock on the door startled her.

"Come in," she said.

It was her mom.

"I wanted to let you know that your father and I will be gone for three days. Your grandparents are going to watch you,"

Cercy realized this was her chance.

"Thanks mom,"

Her mom left. Cercy picked up her necklace again. She had not told her parents about one power that it had beside the other ones. It had the power the transport the wearer and anyone touching the wearer back in time and back to the present time as well.

"I know what I have to do,"

* * *

Deep in a cave far from Cercy's house and the teens' hiding spot crouched a tall figure in a long black robe. Its face was covered by a black hood. A necklace with a dark stone dangled from its neck.

"Curse you Cercy! My wing will not be healed for a while," hissed the figure. Its voice was female.

The figure had bent its injured wing so that it came forward. She pulled a nettle and thread through it. She was trying to sew the tattered wing membrane together.

"Ahhhhhh!" she hissed in pain.

After about ten minutes of agonizing pain, the wing was stitched up. Sighing with relief, she folded it against her back. Then she threw the hood back from her face. The figure might have been a beautiful girl at one time but now a deep scratch ran across her right eye. The eye was a deep evil red color and her left eye was a pale blue color. She looked down had her hands. One hand was a dragon paw and the other had talons on all five fingers. A tail snaked out of a hole in the robe and two massive wings furled against her back. She was part human part dragon. Ever since she used her dragon form so much, she began to crave power as the dragon started to take over her body piece by piece.

"I will get those teens, one way or another!" she hissed.

Roaring with glee, the figure transformed into the dark dragon that had attacked the group the night before, and flew out of the cave muttering,

"Watch out Cercy, Darkheart is coming to get you."


	10. Found Out and Captured

**Here is another cliff hang chapter. This one took me four hours to complete. **

Cercy came running down the stairs holding her full backpack in her hands. It was full of dried food, some money, a change of clothes, and plenty of water. Her parents had left several hours before and her grandparents were there. She planned to make a copy of herself as soon as she went out the front door.

"Cercy?! Please come into the kitchen dear," called her grandmother.

"Now what?" thought Cercy.

Cercy walked into the kitchen and almost dropped her backpack. Sitting at the table was a tall man wearing dark glasses,

"The government," she thought weakly.

"Hello Cercy. May I please ask you a few questions? My name is Agent Stocky of the Secret Organization of Human Protection or SOHP for short," said the man.

"How stupid do you think I am!? There is no organization called SOHP. To me that stands for Stupid Ordinary Human Person who thinks he can trick me. You work for the government," she spat.

"You are right. Now tell me. Where were you two nights ago? We got reports of a blue explosion in the catch basin," he smiled coldly.

"Where do you think I was? I was asleep. I am not the type of person who stays up all night hacking into every person's secret information!" she said in a low voice.

"If you were asleep then why did we find your foot prints in the catch basin?" asked Agent Stocky.

"I go back there, looking for animal tracks. I like studying them," she answered.

"Fine then. Then do you mind if you lead me to their hiding place?" he said.

"Who's hiding place? The coyotes?" she joked.

'The dragons' of course!"

"Dragons don't exist! Well maybe in area 51 they do," she spat back.

He got up and grabbed her arm. Her grandparents tried to stop him, but he pointed a gun at them.

"If you don't show me where those dragons are hiding, then I will arrest you all," he said coldly. He smiled the kind of smile a snake gives you before it bites.

Cercy looked and him and said quietly, "Never,"

Then she kicked him in the shin. As he doubled over in pain she fled out the front door.

Cercy charged up the hill in her back yard. She could see a helicopter roar over to where teens were hiding.

"Please don't let me be too late!" she said to herself.

* * *

Hiccup looked up when he heard something roar over the canyon. It was the _machine_ that Cercy called a _helicopter_. He started running toward Toothless and the others. Before he could reach them though, a net landed on him.

"Toothless! Astrid!" he yelled.

Men in dark clothing and wearing something weird on their eyes surrounded them. Nets were thrown on the others. Stormfly tried to protect Astrid but Astrid still got trapped. Roaring with rage, Stormfly charged at the men. They waved some type of metal thing at her. The end crackled with lighting. Stormfly got shocked. Woozy from being shocked, Stormfly fled.

The men started to pursue her but were stopped by another man.

"Let it go. We have enough dragons as it is and their "riders" to. Put them in the chopper," said the man.

Hiccup tried to get to Toothless but got injected with something that made him sleepy. His last image was of the other rider and their dragon now unconscious were being dragged into a metal cage.


	11. Following

**Sorry, but this chapter will be very short. I am having writer's block again. Still I hope you enjoy it!**

Cercy pounded up the trail toward the teens hiding place. She stopped and gasped for breath. Her backpack was covered in burs and sticks from her running through the bushes. A thumping sound of a helicopter startled her. Turning into a wolf, she crouched down in the undergrowth to avoid from being seen by the men. She had sent her copy of herself back to the house to confront her grandparents about what had happened. She glanced up and saw a medal cage with her friends and dragons in it.

"No!" she yelled to herself.

"I can't rescue them. It is too risky and I might be captured as well," she thought.

Then she started sobbing. She walked down into the canyon where her friends had been captured. The helicopter was long gone. Sitting by the stream, she heard a chirp. It was too loud to be bird. She turned around and came face to face with Stormfly, Astrid's nadder.

"You escaped, didn't you girl?" she asked Stormfly.

Stormfly purred in response. Cercy glanced up at the sky. It was almost dark. Then she glanced at Stormfly. She still had her saddle on.

"Come on girl. We are going to track them and we are going to find them!"


	12. Escape and Home

**Hello everyone. I decided to change this chapter a little bit by adding more detail to how Cercy got the necklace. It took me awhile :)**

Hiccup got thrown into a solid stone along with the other riders and their dragons. Except for a small window with bars across it and a bared entrance the room was entirely bare except for a small bed. Every dragon had a muzzle around its mouth to prevent them from flaming. Their paws were tied together. Hookfang had a medal muzzle unlike the others that had leather. The men had found out the hard way that he could have his entire body engulfed in flames. Hiccup and the others had some kind of medal restraints. He could barely move his hands.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow we will study your dragons and get rid of the _witnesses _such as you guys. We don't need this reaching the media," grinned the man who was named Agent Stocky.

He left the room.

"Guys, this is all my fault. If I hadn't decided to check out that blue swirling thing we wouldn't be in this mess," moaned Hiccup.

"No it is not. It was nobody's fault," said Astrid.

Hiccup sat down and placed his face in his hands. A tapping sound startled him. It was the twins. They were tapping the medal restraints against the medal bars of the small window.

"Can you two please stop that!" he hissed.

They stopped for a minute and started in again.

"I said stop that! It is annoying," he whispered angrily.

"Fine," Tuffnut said.

It was quiet for about ten minutes and then there was sound of something hit metal hard.

"I ask you guys to stop that!" said Hiccup angrily.

"It wasn't us," said Ruffnut.

"Then who was it?" asked Astrid.

Then someone whispered,

"Will you please be quiet? I am trying to cut the bars!"

"Cercy?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes. Now be quite! I don't need anyone know I am here," she whispered.

"How can anyone know you are here? We can't see you!" said Fishlegs.

"Infrared Vision," she said.

"Infra what?" asked Hiccup.

"People have this type of contraption that sense body heat anywhere," she answered back.

There was a snap as one bar was cut. The teens watched as the bar floated in mid air for a moment and then it was thrown.

"Uh, someone punch me, Cercy you are invisible!" said Snoutlout.

"With pleasure," said Tuffnut. He punched Snoutlout. They started fighting.

"Both of you knock it off!" hissed Cercy. Something came flying through the remaining bars and hit them. It was Cercy's shoe.

"Ow," they said.

"Will someone give me my shoe back?" Cercy asked her face appearing out of nowhere.

Astrid handed it back to her.

"Thanks," she said

"No problem," said Astrid.

Cercy kept cutting the bars with some type of tool.

"Man, if Gobber saw that, he would be very jealous!" thought Hiccup.

After a while, all the bars where cut. The only problem was that only a very skinny and small person could fit through the window.

"Watch out guys. Someone catch me. I am going to jump through the window," said Cercy.

Cercy then lunged through the window. Fishlegs and Hiccup barely managed to catch her. It was difficult to catch her because of the medal restraints.

"Thanks guys," she said.

Then she got to work on cutting the dragon's bounds.

"Uh, what about us? I can't feel my hands anymore!" hissed Snoutlout.

Cercy rolled her eyes and cut the medal restraints covering the teens' hands.

"Thanks," said Hiccup rubbing his wrists to get the feeling back.

"Okay. Which dragon has the hottest fire?" asked Cercy.

"Stormfly does. Except she is not here," said Astrid glumly.

"Yes she is," said Cercy.

She sprinkled some black sand on the window sel. Then she whistled loud.

"Everyone duck! Have your dragons cover you," she shouted.

"Why. What is going…" started Fishlegs before Cercy shoved him down.

A stream of flame shoot toward the pile of black sand. Then everything exploded. Toothless barely managed to cover Hiccup. After the explosion had ended, did everyone sit up. A smug looking Stormfly stood in the gaping hole that the explosion had made. Astrid ran over and gave her a hug.

"What was that?" asked Hiccup waving his hand in front of his face to wave the dust away.

"Black powder. Highly explosive. Have some left over if you guys need it in your time period," she said.

"Cool," said the twins.

"And no, you guys may not have any. I don't trust you with it, especially after the poison ivy incident," said Cercy.

Alarms suddenly rang out.

"Everyone get on your dragons! We need to get out of here!" said Cercy as she boarded Stormfly.

Everyone jumped onto their dragons and took off into the sky. Before they could leave the base, Agent Stocky shot a medal net over them.

"Not so fast," he grinned.

* * *

Cercy glared at the government official from her uncomfortable position on the ground.

"I have to do something. I don't mind having the others know about my secret, but him!" she thought.

"Back in your cages guys," Agent Stocky said.

Cercy ground her teeth in fury. That was it. She turned into a wolf and tore through the rope net. She pinned the government official to the ground and snarled,

"If you ever come near my family after this incident I will personally tear your throat out. No one messes with my friends and family,"

The agent fainted. Cercy turned back to human and turned and faced the others.

"I know I have explaining to do, but I will do it later. Now let us get out of here,"

She boarded Stormfly and they flew off into the night.

* * *

"So you are the only one who has this power?" asked Snoutlout after Cercy explained her story about the necklace's powers.

"No. That dark dragon that attacked you that night used to be a friend of mine before she went mad with power,"

'I know someone else who went from crazy to derange with power," said Hiccup thinking of Dagger the Derange.

"Wait so that blue dragon was you?" asked Astrid.

Cercy nodded and pushed her right sleeve up displaying a nasty scratch on her arm. It was the same injury that the blue dragon had received.

"But, how did you and that dark dragon get the necklace?" asked Fishlegs.

Cercy sighed and replied," My friend and I were horseback riding along a trail in the forest. I noticed something gleaming in the brush and I found two necklaces. I picked them up and we gave them to the police. They said we could keep them ever since no one reported them missing. I chose the blue colored one and my friend chose the dark colored one. We found out about the powers a week later. My friend and I had gotten into a fight. She said I was as stubborn as a mule and the next moment I knew she was a mule. Of course I started laughing because I thought it was an illusion. Then my friend kicked me. That is how I realized she wasn't faking it. I told her to try to turn back and she did after a few tries. We kept our powers secret except we told our parents. I don't know when my friend started to become greedy for power. All I know is that one day, when I was going to her house, there were police surrounding it. Her parents had been killed by some mysterious creature and she was _missing_. I saw her fly away as a dragon and I followed her as a human. She picked me up and tried to drop me. I turned into a dragon the first time that day. We fought and I gave her the scratch that she has now. She fled and I have never seen her ever since till now. That is the story behind my necklace."

"So, how are we going to get back?" asked Hiccup.

"Listen. I can possibly transport you guys back into the past but it will be very difficult," she said.

She then told them what they had to do.

* * *

Stoick the Vast was about to question Alvin again when an explosion resounded throughout the village. He ran out of the holding cell and saw his son land on the ground along with the others. Stormfly was holding something an unidentified lump in her mouth gently.

"Hiccup! Where were in Thor's name were you?" he asked angrily.

"Uh, long story dad. But first we need to get her help," he answered.

"Give help to whom?" Stoick asked.

Stormfly walked forward and gently dropped a limp form on the ground. It was the body of a girl. She was unconscious.

* * *

Darkheart tracked the scent of the teens to a secluded clearing. It was three days after the teens had been taken back to their time.

"Oh, so you transported yourself back in time did you. Well two can play at that game," sneered Darkheart.

Her necklace glowed and shot out a swirling black vortex. With a roar she plunged through it.

**I have writer's block once again. Please send me ideas in a review if you have any.**


	13. Staying

**Here is another cliff chapter! Hope you enjoy! And thanks to Cheri Dragon for giving me an idea that I am going to use!**

Cercy woke up and it was pitch black. She felt a course blanket wrapped around her and a cool cloth on her head. She turned her head. She saw a fire crackling in a fire pit with something bubbling in a pot.

"Ow. I felt like a got plummeted by rock," she groaned rubbing her head, "that is almost the last time I will transport six people back to their right time period."

A wooden door creaked open. Bright sunlight streamed in. Cercy shielded her eyes from the glare.

"Good. You are up. You have been out cold for a week," said Hiccup standing in the door way.

"Did, everyone get here alright?" she asked.

'Yea. They have been asking if you are alright. Especially, my father; he really wants thank you," he answered.

Cercy got to her feet and walked to the door. Her head ache was fading quickly.

"Do you have anything to eat? I am hungry because I ate food eight days ago," she said.

'Yes, there is food in the Great Hall. Don't be surprised if people swarm you," Hiccup replied.

Toothless appeared out of nowhere and walked up to her purring. Cercy laughed and scratched him under his chin. Then she walked up the stone steps to the great hall with Hiccup not far behind. After she ate a quick "nutritious" meal of chicken bread, did she finally feel better. She decided to stay in Berk for a little while, at least until things back at her home cooled down.

"Hang on, I want to show you something cool,' said Hiccup.

He boarded Toothless and motioned for Cercy to join him. He then flew over to the Dragon Training Academy where the others were training their dragons.

"Cercy!" yelled Astrid.

She stopped what she was doing and ran over. She nearly tackled Cercy in a bear hug.

"Thank the gods you are alright. After you brought us back, you collapsed in mid air. You had deposited us fifty feet in the air above Berk. Stormfly barely managed to catch you before you hit the ground. You were out cold by the time we brought you down to the ground. Then you were barely breathing by the time we got you to Gorthi. Fortunately she managed to get you to start breathing again," she said.

"Who is Gorthi?" Cercy asked struggling to get out of Astrid's death grip.

"Village healer," said Fishlegs who had appeared behind Astrid.

"So what are you guys doing?" Cercy asked after Astrid released her.

"Training our dragons," answered Snoutlout, "Hookfang, rapid fire shot now."

Hookfang instead of obeying Snoutlout's command flamed at Snoutlout igniting his bottom. Yelling in pain, Snoutlout plunged his bottom in a bucket of water.

"Ahhh," he sighed with relief as the flame went out.

"I am guessing Hookfang does not obey Snoutlout's orders," guessed Cercy.

"You got that right," answered Hiccup.

"Can I try something? My aunt used to have a Doberman Pincher that would not obey any commands what so ever. He did after I splashed water on his face," Cercy said.

"Knock yourself out," said Snoutlout from his position in the bucket, "but it won't work."

Cercy grabbed another bucket of water and splashed it all over Hookfang's face. Surprisingly, Hookfang lowered his head and whimpered.

'Hookfang, rapid fire shot," said Cercy pointing at some target barrels.

Hookfang obeyed.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked! We need to add that to the book of dragons," said Hiccup.

"The book of what?" asked Cercy.

"It is a book that is full of facts about dragons and how to train them. By the way can we please add your dragon form to the Book of Dragons? That type of dragon may actually be out there," answered Fishlegs.

"Cool and sure," said Cercy.

After a few minutes of watching the teens train their dragons, Cercy asked Hiccup.

"I know that this may sound weird coming from a girl who can turn into various animals, but can you please show me how to train a dragon of my own?"

"Why not," answered Hiccup.

The teens saddled up and flew toward Dragon Island.

* * *

Darkheart flew out of the vortex and landed on a sea stack.

"Let me see, if I want to destroy both the dragon riders and Cercy, I should find the enemy of the dragon riders," she thought.

Grinning, mischievously she took to the skies, unknowingly flying straight for Berserker Island.


	14. A New Friend and A New Enemy

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! **

Cercy shivered as she sat on the back of Toothless behind Hiccup. The other riders followed. She was a worried that something would go wrong.

"What if the dragon eats me?" she asked herself.

The teens soon landed on the rocky shore of Dragon Island. They started looking around for a dragon that Cercy like.

"Monstrous Nightmare? Way to hot tempered," said Cercy when Snoutlout pointed out a wild Monstrous Nightmare. Snoutlout glared at her.

"Gronckle? No offense Fishlegs, but it is not really quick. I would like a fast dragon," she replied when Fishlegs showed her a wild gronckle.

"And no, I don't want a Zippleback! Way to argumentative," said Cercy when the twins pointed out a wild Zippleback. Both heads were fighting each other.

Cercy was about to give up when she spotted a pretty Deadly Nadder perched on a boulder. It was a pale grey color with blue highlights on its body.

"That is the one I want," said Cercy.

"Okay. When you train it, you have to display your hand and turn your face away. If its spikes go up smooth them down," said Hiccup. The riders backed away but were ready to help Cercy if things went wrong.

Cercy walked hesitantly toward the nadder. It screeched softly and cocked it head to look at her.

"Uh, hi girl," said Cercy as she stretched her hand out to the dragon's snout.

The dragon sniffed her hand gently and allowed her to pet her.

"Wow that was quick. You are really good at this Cercy," said Fishlegs.

'Thanks," answered Cercy,

The nadder started purring and nuzzled Cercy.

"So what are you going to name her?" asked Astrid. Astrid was happy Cercy went for the nadder. It suited her very well.

"Stormbringer," answered Cercy.

"Good name," said Hiccup.

Cercy mounted her new best friend and the teens flew back to Berk.

* * *

Dagur the Deranged paced back and forth on the floor of his throne room. He needed a plan to capture Hiccup and take his Night Fury as his own.

"How am I going to accomplish that!?" he raged out loud to no one in particular.

"I can help you with that," hissed a voice from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" screeched Dagur drawing his rusty sword from its sheath.

"Put that toy away," soothed the voice. Something shot out of the shadows and knocked the sword to the ground. It disappeared with a rustle of scales.

Dagur backed away from where the voice was coming from until his back collided with a stone wall. He gulped. No one was able to disarm him that quickly.

"I have a proposition to make. If you let me team up with you, I will help you lead your invasion to Berk. There is a new girl there that I want to destroy along with her new found friends. However, I will leave Hiccup for you. Do I have an agreement with you Dagur?" hissed the voice.

Dagur flinched as if he had been struck. The voice had snaked its way into his head, filling it images of Hiccup being finally eliminated and the Night Fury finally being his.

"You have a deal," said Dagur grinning manically.

"Good,"

Then Dagur saw the speaker, step out of her hiding place. It took all his will power not to throw up. The right side of her face was covered in black scales and her right eye had a pale scar slashed against it. It was a red color and her left eye was a blue. Two massive wings were spread out. Her hair was a sickly blond color. A dark tail, curled around her feet. Her hand ended in talons.

"I see that you find my appearance…disturbing," she hissed.

"I do indeed," gulped Dagur. He reached for his hidden dagger.

"Only this time, I will forgive you. Next time you won't be as…Ahhh!" shrieked the creature. It clutched at its head with its taloned fingers.

"Are you okay?" asked Dagur.

"I…" the girl said weakly. But her voice sounded different this time. She looked up at Dagur begging for help. Her right eye had turned back to the same pale blue as the left one. The scar had disappeared and some of the scales receded. Then her eye turned back to red, and the scar once again ruined her face.

"A minor discomfort. The girl whose body I am taking over is fighting against me. She does not want to harm her friend. But sooner or later, I will take over her entire body. I have resided in that necklace to long," hissed the creature. It flexed its clawed talons as if to get the feeling back.

"What is your name?" asked Dagur. He put his hidden dagger away.

"Darkheart," hissed the girl. Her tail twitched impatiently on the ground, "and yours?"

"Dagur. Dagur the Deranged," he said.

"Nice name. Now I will show you my full form that I will use to battle," Darkheart hissed.

With a roar Darkheart transformed into a full dragon, nearly crushing Dagur in the process. He scrambled out of the way in time.

"I will use this form to crush Berk and my enemy. Your armada can take care of the rest," she hissed displaying rows of razor sharp teeth. She lowered her head so it came face to face with Dagur's.

"We will need preparation to do this. More than a week," said Dagur gulping. He scrambled away from her but she pinned him down with a dark talon.

"Agreed. I will be waiting until then. Come to me, when you have a clever plan," snarled Darkheart. She transformed back into her regular form and walked away.

Dagur called for his men to prepare for battle.

"We are going to Berk."

**Here is another cliff for you guys! I love doing this!**


	15. Almost Invaded

**Here is another cliff hanger! Hope you guys enjoy it! And should I have Dagur develop a crush on the girl who Darkheart is taking over? Please tell me yes or no in a review. Also any name ideas for Cercy's friend?**

Cercy sat on Stormbringer in the middle of the arena. She had taught her dragon to obey various commands out loud as well as obeying commands through sign language. The other teens were busy listening to Hiccup talking about dragons and their abilities. He held his notebook in his hands and was reading from it. Stormbringer seemed to be bored. Cercy could have sworn she heard her dragon snoring.

"Dragons have different abilities. Each one is unique in how they…"

"Hiccup!" interrupted his father who had walked into the arena, "Mulch spotted the Bersker Armada headed this way. We have to get ready to figure out if they are going to fight us or not. He also spotted someone standing next to Dagur. He described the person having large wings."

"Darkheart," whispered Cercy to Astrid who was standing next to her.

Astrid nodded. When Stormbringer heard Darkheart's name she woke up and growled. She seemed to dislike Darkheart as much as Cercy did.

"Well, what are going to do Dad?" asked Hiccup. He had shut his notebook.

"Get as much dragon riders as you can including Cercy. I know she isn't as experienced as you guys but we can have all the help we can get."

* * *

"Ah Berk! Soon that scrawny Hiccup will be gone and his Nightfury will be mine!" cackled Dagur.

Darkheart stood of to the left side of him. Dagur didn't know that Darkheart was in a heated battle in her mind against the girl she was taking over.

"Leave my friend alone and get out of my body!" shouted girl inside her mind.

"Go back down into the darkness were you belong!" growled Darkheart.

She mentally kicked the girl rendering her unconscious.

"You okay Darkheart?" asked Dagur. He had heard her speak out loud.

"Yes. That foolish mortal that I am taking over still fights. I give her one thing. She is a fighter," said Darkheart turning her head to look at Dagur. She stood taller than an average human being and her feet had turned into dragon paws.

Over the last week, Darkheart had spent more time in her dragon form. The girl she was taking over was looking less and less human with every passing day. Dagur heard a roar echo across the water. He turned and saw several shapes flying toward him.

"The riders are approaching! Soon that Nightfury will be mine!"Dagur cackled like a mad man, "Man the catapults!"

* * *

Cercy crouched against Stormbringer's back with the wind whistling through her hair. Hiccup and Astrid were on either side of her.

"Well! How are going to attack him?" shouted Snoutlout who was directly behind Cercy.

"Like this!" shouted Astrid, "Stormfly spine shot!"

Stormfly shot multiple spikes into the lead ship below. One pinned a Bersker Warrior against the mast.

"Not bad Astrid. Check one that Stormbringer and I came up with," said Cercy.

She clucked her tongue and Stormbringer looked up at her. Cercy made a fist and opened her hand and swung it forward. Stormbringer screeched and dived bombed toward the boats. Before she reached it though, she shot out tail spikes and ignited them. It made several ships catch fire.

"Nice one!" said Hiccup as Cercy flew back up to them.

Then the riders attacked the ships together.

* * *

"Well Darkheart! Are you going to attack or not?" screeched Dagur. He ducked as Snoutlout flew over his head.

"Not until I spot Cercy," she growled.

* * *

The riders bombarded the ships until most of them were ablaze.

"Good good gang. Maybe we should getting back. Those storm clouds look really bad," said Hiccup. He looked up. Several dark storm clouds had gathered.

"I agree. Dagur might turn his ships to a safe port. We can deal with them later," said Astrid.

The riders swung back towards Berk. Then all of a sudden, a boulder hit Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup fell off of Toothless and fell into the sea.

* * *

"Ha! Got him!" cackled Dagur who was manning a catapult.

He started toward the paddles before Darkheart stepped in front of him. He glared up at her and shouted,

"Out of my way! I need to get that Night Fury!"

"And risk destroying the rest of your ships? Not a good idea. Come back later when it is less stormy. Look at the waves. If you want to succeed in destroying Hiccup and me in turn destroying his friends and my enemy I suggest you find shelter for the night," she hissed.

Dagur looked at the ocean. The waves were getting rough and the wind was picking up.

"Fine. Land on that secluded beach we saw earlier," he shouted to his men.

The remaining armada turned around and soon disappeared out of sight.

* * *

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid.

She set Stormfly into a dive. The other riders managed to catch Toothless and deposited him on a sea stack. Toothless was beside himself with fury. He tried diving into the turbulent waters but Cercy stopped him and said.

"Stay Toothless. You will only make things worse."

Stormfly splayed her talons wide to catch Hiccup. But he slipped beneath waves. Astrid tearfully landed on the sea stack to join the others.

"I…I couldn't catch him!" she said.

Toothless roared and strained to get to the edge.

"No Toothless. I have an idea," said Cercy. Toothless stopped and lay down with a groan.

Cercy whistled. Stormbringer crouched down and let her climb on her back. Cercy made her fly over to where Hiccup fell into the water. She made Stormbringer hover over where he was last seen. After taking a deep breath she dove into the water.

* * *

Cercy dove down into the murky water. She was scared to death about being attacked by a shark but she put that fear aside.

"Come on. Come on. Where are you?" she asked herself.

Even though she was scared of swimming in the ocean, Cercy was an excellent swimmer. She could see under water just as well as seeing on land and could hold her breathe for a long time. She kept swimming downward. Her lungs started hurting. She needed air and soon. A splash of color caught her attention. It was Hiccup's green shirt. She grabbed the back of his vest and swam to the surface with lungs bursting for air.

* * *

"Cercy!" shouted Astrid. She tried diving into the water after her but was stopped by Fishlegs. Lighting crackled across the sky.

"Wait! Look," he pointed at Cercy's dragon.

Stormbringer was circling where Cercy had disappeared. All was quiet on the surface. Suddenly a hand broke the surface and waved at Stormbringer. Immediately she dove down and snatched up Cercy. She was holding a limp Hiccup with a death grip.

"She got him! Come on guys! We have to help her!" shouted Cercy. She jumped on Stormfly and flew toward Cercy.

* * *

Stormbringer brought Cercy and Hiccup over to a beach and gently dropped them on the ground. Cercy sat up gasping for breath. Her lungs were raw from holding her breath for so long. The sound of flapping wings made her look up. It was Astrid.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she landed.

Cercy nodded. Astrid raced over to Hiccup and cried

"He's not breathing!"


	16. The Storm

**Here is another chapter. I know how to do CPR for real. It is actually not easy as it seems. **

Cercy ran over to Hiccup and Astrid. Pushing aside Astrid gently she knelt down and thought of one thing

"CPR…"

Quickly, Cercy pressed two fingers against Hiccup's neck. There was no pulse. There was no air coming from his nose. She pressed her two hands together and pumped on his skinny chest.

"I have to count how compresses I do. If I overdo it, it might make things work. One, two, three…"

She did that thirty times. Then she checked his pulse and checked to see if he was breathing. She kept doing the compress over again frantically trying to get Hiccup to breathe again.

* * *

"What is she doing?" asked Snoutlout.

The other riders had landed on the beach behind Astrid.

"I don't know. I just hope it works," she replied worried. Toothless had to restrained in order to prevent interrupting Cercy.

* * *

"Come on breathe. You have to! If you don't breathe in two more minutes your brain is going to die and then so are you! The brain can only survive for only four minutes without oxygen. I have already determined you unresponsive and I don't think it is possible to call 911 in this time period" though Cercy.

Two minutes had passed already. Cercy pumped his chest for the third time in a row. On the tenth compress of that time, Hiccup gasped. He then rolled onto his side and started coughed up a lot of water. Cercy scrambled to her feet and prevented the others from running to him.

"Wait. Let him catch his breath," she said.

Hiccup rolled onto his back and gasped for breathe again. The air seemed like honey to him. He sucked it in greedily. He then sat up shakily. Toothless ran over to him and nuzzled him.

"What were you doing?" asked Astrid.

Cercy brushed her sopping wet hair from her face.

"It is called CPR. It stands for cardio-pulmonary resuscitation."

"Cardio what?" asked Fishlegs.

"It basically means that I restarted his heart. His heart stopped pumping as soon as he stopped breathing. It stopped bringing oxygen to his brain which caused his brain to slowly die. If I didn't make him start breathing again, he would have died in four minutes. Basically, he was 'drowning' without air. I have had some training for it in my time period. It saves many lives every year," she answered

"Thank you for saving me," Hiccup gasped. Toothless helped him get to his feet.

"Don't speak until you have caught your breath. We should get home. That storm is looking like it is going to be bad. See how those clouds look like they are long and grey. That means rain. Let's get back home," said Cercy.

The teens boarded their dragons and flew back to the village. Later that night as the rain poured down, Cercy went over to Stormbringer's cage.

"Thanks girl. You did well today," Cercy said giving her dragon chicken.

Stormfly gobbled the chicken up happily. Someone cleared his throat. Cercy whipped around startled. It was Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's father.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my son twice. First bringing him home safely and then saving him from drowning. You are brave lass,"

Cercy blushed and said,"You are very welcome sir."

Stoick smiled and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the howl of wind. Cercy looked out toward the ocean. She saw that a huge storm was headed right toward them.


	17. Rescue

**Here is another chapter. I have decided to do a chapter a day! **

Cercy raced over to the edge of the cliff. Through her mind flashed the signs of an incoming hurricane. She dogged several objects flying off the houses.

"High wind pulling objects off foundations…check. Heavy rain…check. Choppy waves/turbulent ocean…check. Thick nasty clouds…double check,"

Cercy turned to Stoick who was standing behind her looking worried. Rain was coming down in buckets.

"What is it lass?"

Cercy replied.

"Something not good. Get everyone into a sheltered area such as the great hall,"

"What is it?" asked Stoick.

"A hurricane," answered Cercy. The wind almost knocked her down.

"A hurri what?" asked Stoick.

"It is a huge storm that moves in clockwise rotation destroying everything in its path. It is formed when a cold front and a warm front collide and combine with wind coming off the ocean. They are incredibly dangerous. Judging by the wind speed, I think this is a category two hurricane," Cercy answered. She glanced over toward the ocean. The hurricane was coming closer and closer.

Stoick looked worried as he digested this information. Then he started shouting for people to get supplies and get into the great hall.

"What is it Stoick?" asked a man missing an arm and a leg. He hobbled up to join them.

"Bad storm Gobber," answered Stoick.

"In that case, I better pack my skivvies. Who knows how long that storm will last," answered the man named Gobber. He limped off.

People were running everywhere getting supplies. Soon people were running into the great hall. Hiccup and the others joined Cercy.

"What in Thor's name is going on? People are running around like chickens with their heads cut off," asked Hiccup as he struggled toward Cercy and his father.

"Big storm called hurricane. Incredibly dangerous," answered Cercy.

Just then a frantic woman ran up to Stoick yelling, "I can't find Gustav!"

"We will look for him," answered Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Are you nuts! That storm can be here any minute! If you are going all of us must go to. Including me. I know more about these storms then you do," yelled Cercy to be heard over the howling wind.

"Okay. Just be careful son. I don't want to lose you," said Stoick. Then he and the women ran toward the great hall. The teens got their dragons and flew close to the ground into the forest searching for the missing boy.

* * *

"Fanghook? Fanghook?!" yelled Gustav.

He stumbled around the forest looking for the Monstrous Nightmare he was training in secret. Gustav then spotted a familiar looking yellow and maroon tail sticking out from a bush.

"Fanghook! Come on! I need to bring you into a cave. There is a storm coming!" yelled Gustav.

Fanghook roared in agreement and raced over to his master. Gustav led him to a sheltered cave. After making sure Fanghook was uninjured did Gustav leave the cave. As he struggled through wind back toward the village, he heard a crackling sound. He looked up. A tree came crashing down and pinned him to the ground.

* * *

"Come on Stormbringer! You can do it!" said Cercy to her dragon. Her dragon was struggling against the wind.

Stormbringer purred and swopped down. Then Cercy heard a screech from above and looked up. Toothless had let out a purple sound wave that passed through the trees and bounced back to him.

"Hiccup? What was that?" she yelled.

"I have no idea! It helps him see in the dark," shouted Hiccup back.

Cercy thought for a minute and she yelled back,

"Oh! That is called echolocation! It is sound waves that bounce around an object and when the bounce back, it 'paints' a picture in their mind of their surroundings."

"That sounds really cool!" shouted Fishlegs, "Got to add that in the book of dragons! And um…how do you spell that?"

"Tell you later Fishlegs!" shouted Cercy.

Then Cercy turned forward and squinted to see through the growing dark. She noticed that a tree had fallen down and something was under it.

"Guys! I think I found him! Down there!" yelled Cercy pointing.

The riders swooped down toward the fallen tree.

* * *

Gustav looked up as he saw Hiccup and the other riders land near him.

"Gustav! What were you doing out here! Your mother is worried sick!" shouted Astrid to be heard over the howling wind. Twigs and leaves were whipping around everyone.

"I was walking in the woods when the storm came in!" he shouted.

He then groaned. He tried getting out from under the massive tree. It had landed on top of two rocks leaving him in a gap that pinned him against the muddy ground.

Fishlegs made his dragon hover around the tree and shouted, "It is too big! We can't all move it even with our dragons!"

The new girl who was named Cercy knelt down next to him.

"I can move it, but it means I have to use my dragon form. You guys can also help move it. I don't try to use it unless it is an emergency," she shouted.

"Dragon what?" though Gustav.

Hiccup nodded and got on his dragon. Cercy then turned to her own dragon and gave her a hand signal that resulted in having thumbs up and thumbs down. Her dragon screeched and landed on top of the tree digging her talons into it. The other riders had their dragons latch on to the tree to. Gustav blinked and Cercy was gone. Then he heard a roar and looked up as best as he could. A large blue dragon that was bigger than any of the other dragons landed on top of tree and dug its massive talons in. The wind made it difficult for the dragons to flap their wings. Then the dragons managed flapped their wings against the wind and slowly the massive tree was lifted off him. The massive tree tossed to the side by the large blue dragon which made a couple other trees get knocked down. Gustav blinked again to get the rain out of his eyes and saw Cercy kneeling by him. She gently pressed on his ribs. Gustav howled in pain.

"His chest is very bruised. He is extremely lucky. I have seen people who have been pinned under trees have their chest compressed which leads eventually to death. I think the hollow in the ground plus the two rocks saved him. Stormbringer can carry him in her claws," she said. Gustav noticed a necklace with a pale blue stone dangled from her neck.

Cercy had her dragon gently grab Gustav by the arms and lifted him into the air. The teens flew back to Berk and got inside before the hurricane reached them.

* * *

"Gustav! My dear boy! You are okay!" sobbed his hysterical mother.

"Do me a favor, please hold him down. I am going to bandage his bruised ribs," said Gobber.

Cercy held onto Gustav while he howled in pain. They were in the great hall while the storm raged outside. The other villagers were trying to get some sleep.

"Hey Gustav? Hold this in your mouth," said Cercy placing a large piece of cloth in his mouth. She did that to muffle his howls.

After about ten minutes his ribs were bandaged. Gustav had stopped howling after five minutes and was out cold.

"I think he fainted from the pain" said Cercy as she stood up.

"This kind of pain?" asked Tuffnut. He kicked Ruffnut in the shin. She almost passed out and started trying to kill her brother.

Cercy rolled her eyes. Then the wind and rain stopped outside.

"I think the storm is over," said Stoick.

He and a few other villagers opened the doors to check out the damage to the village. Cercy realized something and yelled,

"Don't go outside!"

* * *

Dagger paced around the wet sand cursing to himself quietly. He had found a cave that sheltered him, his ships, and his army from the storm.

"Ugh! When is this storm going to end!" he raged. Lighting crackled across the sky illuminating the entire cave for a second.

His solders stayed well away from him knowing that he might kill them he was mad enough. Darkheart stepped forward from her resting place and hissed in his face,

"This storm is a hurricane. Very dangerous. Unless you want to lead your invasion with only a quarter of the soldiers you started out with, I suggest you patiently wait."

Dagur opened his mouth to make a nasty response back when suddenly the clouds cleared outside.

"Know I can lead my invasion and capture that night fury!" he cackled dashing to the entrance.

Darkheart stopped him, "Do not leave this cave." Her tail twitched with anger. She glared down at him and he glared up at her.

"I don't take orders from anyone! I am the chief!" Dagur cackled.

He drew his rusty sword and struck at Darkheart. She caught it between two talons and snapped it in half like a toothpick. Still in her 'human' form she picked him up from the front of his shirt and effortlessly lifted him into the air.

"The first person who steps outside that steps outside that cave until I say so will be killed including him," she hissed shaking Dagur like a ragdoll.

She dropped him on the wet sand and stormed back to her resting place. Dagur clutched at his chest trying to stop some blood from trickling out of minor scratches Darkheart gave him when she grabbed him. He was fuming with anger, but decided not to make a move toward the entrance. He saw firsthand how strong Darkheart was even in her human form and knew she would not hesitate to kill him.

* * *

"Why should we not go outside? The storm is over," asked Hiccup.

Cercy was blocking the door. Stormfly stood next her lending a hand in blocking the door. No one had stepped outside yet.

"The reason why I don't think we should go outside is because hurricanes have a period of rest. It is called the eye of the hurricane. Here I will draw what a hurricane looks like," she said grabbing a piece of charcoal and paper off a nearby table.

After a few sketches she displayed what a hurricane looked like. She pointed to the hole in the middle of the hurricane.

"That is the eye. Around it is stormy and in the middle it is calm. It only last this way for ten minutes or more. The storm will hit us again soon."

"So why can't we go outside? We can quickly check the damage and go back in," asked Snoutlout.

Cercy sighed and set down the paper.

"Fun fact for you guys. In 1991 a fishing boat that will be called the Andrea Gail will get stuck in a hurricane. They will reach the eye of the hurricane and think they are free of the storm. They will come out and the storm will hit again, killing all six crewmen and sinking their boat. That boat will not be found. Moral of story, stay inside until hurricane is over!" she said.

As soon as she finished what she was saying the storm hit again.

"By Odin's ghost you were right Cercy," said Stoick.

The villagers decided to wait until the storm was actually over. After a few more hours it was. The villagers stepped outside to see how much damage that storm had caused.

"Apart from a bunch of tree branches everywhere everything seems to be alright, except for our boats. There is no way we can fight Dagur now,' said Gobber glumly.

**And fyi the Andrea Gail was a real ship. Look it up if you don't believe me. **


	18. Sneak Attack An Almost Fail

**Here is another chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I was trying to figure out how to make this chapter interesting. And a big thank you to who ever gave me a name for Cercy's friend. **

'Well, that is just great!" ranted Snoutlout pacing the stone floor of the training arena.

The teens sat in the middle of the arena. The arena was undamaged by the storm. Stoick had put a temporary ban on flying until they found where Dagur was hiding.

"Well…what are supposed to do?" asked Cercy.

She was lying against Stormbringer's stomach. Her dragon was fast asleep.

"We could try planning how we can attack them?" suggested Astrid.

"Perhaps, but how are we going to beat them. First of all they have a huge dragon that could kill us all with a flick of its claw, and second Dagur has an armada and a lot of weapons!" hissed Snoutlout back.

"Guys knock it off," said Hiccup.

The Snoutlout and Astrid started fighting. Hiccup tried to separate them but had a tough time. Cercy nudged her dragon awake and whispered something in her ear. Stormbringer screeched and shot a fire ball that separated the two.

"That is enough!" Cercy shouted.

Snoutlout and Astrid got to their feet meekly and walked back to their dragons.

"Thank you. Now in my time period there is something called a surprise attack under water. If we could swim the boats under the cover of night we could cut holes in the side of the boat. That way they will sink and Dagur will have to leave," said Cercy.

"That is a good idea. But how are we supposed to swim there? Dagur could be anywhere plus how are we going to lure him away," said Hiccup.

"Let's discuss that later. For now, we can carefully search every single cave around Berk. Unfortunately that means we have to fly. I will ask your dad to allow us to," said Cercy.

The teens looked at each other and nodded. After about a half an hour of begging Stoick to allow them to search did he allow them. Astrid and Cercy searched the west side of Berk, Snoutlout and the twins searched the east side, and Fishlegs and Hiccup searched the west side while Stoick searched the south side of the island. Around noon Hiccup spotted Dagur's ships creeping out of a cave.

"Let's go tell the others," he told Fishlegs.

* * *

"How are we going to attack them? Their ships are moving very fast," said Astrid.

The teens were flying above the ships under the cover of night. The ships were headed straight for Berk's village. Cercy opened her backpack which was next to her. She pulled out a large metal cylinder. Opening it revealed black dust.

"Is that the black powder you were talking about?" asked Hiccup.

"No. It is coal dust. Toothless is invisible in the night sky and no offense guys but the other dragons stick out like a sore thumb. Rub this onto your dragons. It will provide camouflage, plus it washes out easily," said Cercy.

She quickly dusted her dragon is coal dust. Stormbringer screeched in annoyance but was quickly shushed by Cercy. Then Cercy threw the cylinder to Astrid who did the same thing. After about ten minutes every dragon was as pitch black as Toothless.

"Now I can land on the ship invisibly and distract the guards. The person who is the best swimmer has to slip quietly into the water and start cutting holes into the side. Use this," said Cercy.

She tossed Hiccup a pocket knife. Hiccup then tossed the knife to Snoutlout who was the best swimmer. Hookfang dived down and hovered quietly by the side of one of the boats. Snoutlout jumped in and started cutting a hole where Cercy told him to. Cercy then jumped on the boat invisibly and knocked out two guards that were present. After a half an hour of strenuous work, all the boats had a hole hacked into them. Cercy came back up to join the others.

"That should do. Let's get out of here before we are…" she started.

A bola came out of nowhere and wrapped around Hiccup and Toothless making them plunge down onto a nearby ship. Several others wrapped around the others. Cercy managed to escape and land on a nearby sea stack.

"Not good. I have to save them before those ships sink," she thought.

* * *

Dagur screeched with joy as the bola he flung managed to wrap around Hiccup and his Nightfury. The other riders landed on the deck as well.

"Thank you Darkheart for smelling them out!" he cackled with glee. He signaled for his men to shove all the riders and their dragons into a nearby cage.

"Cercy is out there. I can smell her. Lay anchor until she shows up," growled Darkheart back.

* * *

"What do I do? What do I do?" cursed Cercy quietly to herself.

Stormbringer purred and cocked her head.

"If I turn into a dragon that would be like giving Darkheart a Christmas present" she thought.

Then an idea sparked in her head.

"That is it!" she said to herself.

* * *

Dagur stood on the deck scanning the skies.

"She is close. I can smell her," hissed Darkheart.

Then a different weaker voice said 'Leave her alone Darkheart." It came from Darkheart.

Astrid gasped. Darkheart was taking over Cercy's friend's body instead of Cercy's friend being corrupt by power.

"I have to tell Cercy if we ever get out of here," though Astrid.

"There she is!' hissed Darkheart who regained control.

Astrid looked up and noticed Stormbringer swopping low over the ship. Dagur's men let arrows loose but Stormbringer dogged them. She screeched at Darkheart and Cercy's voice was heard from her back saying,

"Come and get me you pile of…"

Astrid heard Cercy let loose a string of cuss words that were so bad that Astrid knew that Gobber would have washed Cercy's mouth out with soap.

Stormbringer then flew up into the sky. Darkheart roared with rage and transformed into a full dragon. She took off flying off after Stormbringer. Astrid then heard a muffled clunk behind her. She looked back and noticed Cercy dragging an unconscious Bersker into the shadows. Dagur and the others were busy watching Darkheart chasing Stormbringer.

"Hiccup, look," she hissed pointing.

Cercy emerged and pulled out a very thin piece of wire. She then stuck it in the lock.

"What are you doing? And how did you lure Darkheart away from here? Did you use one of your doppelgangers?" asked Hiccup.

"I am trying to lock pick this lock. And no I did not use one of my doppelgangers to lure Darkheart away. I can throw my voice which when you make your voice sound like it is coming from somewhere else," answered Cercy.

The lock clicked and the door swung open. The riders mounted their dragons and took off flying. Cercy whistled loud and Stormbringer swooped down and grabbed her. Cercy swung onto her back. Dagur screeched in anger and charged at her with his sword raised. Hiccup knocked him out by allowing Toothless to smack him with his tail.

"Hey Darkheart!? Na na na na na!" sang Cercy sticking her tongue out for good measure.

Darkheart roared with rage and dove down toward Cercy.

"Cercy! Move! She is going to kill you!" shouted Fishlegs.

Cercy made Stormbringer hover. Then she made her dragon drop down. Darkheart tried to stop but smacked head first into a tall sea stack.

"Ow," she said and slid down into a boat turning back to human as she hit the deck out cold.

The boats started to shake and slowly most of them sank.

"Well, this is just great," cursed Dagur who had regained consciousness.

The teens flew back to Berk to prepare themselves for the invasion.


	19. Battle Strategy

**Here is another chapter! Sorry it is short. I had to deal with a lot this week.**

"We have enough weapons but how are we going to fend off and entire armada?" asked Gobber.

The teens crowded in Gobber's workshop where he was making new weapons. The villagers were running around preparing for war. On his workshop table lay several completed ones. Cercy walked over to a small sword and picked it up.

"Hmm. We could possibly set up an ambush in the middle of the village," she said.

She set the sword down.

"I am not good with a weapon. However…" she stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Stormbringer screeched and shot several spikes into the dirt in front of Cercy. Cercy smiled and picked up one of the spikes.

"Have one of your dragons dig a pit about eight feet deep and seven feet across. Astrid and I will collect about a hundred of a nadders' spikes," said Cercy.

"What are you going to do?" asked Fishlegs as Meatlug started digging the pit.

"Something crazy. But it might just work," answered Cercy.

After ten minutes the pit was dug and was lined with nadder spikes.

"Now we need a large sheet or blanket to cover the pit. Cover it lightly with dirt. This is called a bobby trap in my time period," said Cercy.

"Will this do?" asked Snoutlout.

He held up a large blanket that he had found in the back of Gobber's shop.

Cercy nodded and with the teens help she covered the pit with the blanket. After dusting the surface with dirt it looked like there was not even a pit there.

"When Dagur's men come through, they will have to go through this. It will only stop most of them. The villagers will have to finish off the rest with our help," said Cercy.

"Cercy! I have something important to tell you!" said Astrid.

She quickly told Cercy about what she noticed about Darkheart.

"How is that possible? I thought…" started Cercy.

Just then a villager came running into Gobber's shop.

"They are coming. They are roughly ten minutes away from here," he gasped.

"Let's mount up," said Hiccup grabbing his gronckle iron shield.

The teens mounted their dragons. Gobber handed Cercy a gronckle iron sword.

"You can use this lass. You know…just in case," he said.

Cercy nodded and slipped the sword through a strap in the saddle. Stormbringer screeched and flapped her wings in anticipation.

"Let's go make Darkheart pay," she said.

Before the teens hid Astrid spoke up and said,

"I have a plan.'

Cercy leaned forward in the saddle and said," I'm listening."

* * *

Dagur and his armada came walking through the seeming deserted village.

"They have run off. Humph…cowards," he said.

Darkheart snarled and said, "They are here. I can smell them."

Just then about twenty of Dagur's men fell through the trap that the teens had set. Dagur looked down in disgust at bodies of his men.

"Great!" he muttered through clenched teeth.

A rustle to their left startled the army. A wolf came trotting out of the bush and sat in front of them.

"Let me kill it. It is Cercy," hissed Darkheart.

She started chasing the wolf in dragon form. They soon disappeared from sight. Dagur then the familiar screech of a Nightfury. He looked up and barely managed to duck as Hiccup swopped down with Toothless.

"Get him!" he screeched to his army.

His men started shooting arrows and they struck their target. But they passed through Toothless as if he was not there. Then they flickered and disappeared.

"What the?" asked Dagur.

"Hey Dagur! Heads up!" said a familiar sounding voice.

A rock smacked into Dagur's head even before he looked up. He was 'heroically' out cold in seconds. Then the villagers sprang from their hiding places and engaged the enemy.

* * *

"Good shot Hiccup," said Cercy.

She sat perched on Stormbringer's back drifting on the air currents. In her hands she held a small round object. It had projected a image of a wolf and of Hiccup riding Toothless.

"What is that thing called again?" asked Fishlegs.

"A hologram projector. It scans an object and makes and image similar to it. But the object is made of light," she said shoving the metal object back in her backpack.

A roar of anger signified that Darkheart had found out that Cercy had tricked her. Then a large black object started hurling at them at full speed.

"I will take care of tall, dark, and ugly. You guys help Stoick and the other villagers," said Cercy.

She made Stormbringer fly toward Darkheart. The others dove down to help the villagers.

* * *

Darkheart hissed in rage as she saw Cercy. Cercy stopped in front of Darkheart and shouted one word

"Chloe!"

**And thank you to the guest that gave a name idea for Cercy's friend's name.**


	20. Promises Are Made

**Here is the last chapter. All good things must come to an end.**

Darkheart hissed in surprise and pain as the girl she was taking over answered Cercy. She hovered in front of Stormbringer.

"Cercy," Chloe croaked.

Cercy stared at Darkheart/Chloe in shock. She looked less dragon and more human.

"What happened Chloe? I was so wrong to think that you became mad with power," said Cercy.

"That's okay," winced Chloe as she struggled to keep Darkheart in check, "I would have thought the same thing if it happened to you."

Then Chloe screamed as Darkheart took over again. Darkheart knocked Cercy out of the saddle with her tail but Stormbringer managed to catch her and set her down gently. Stormbringer hissed in rage as the dark dragon approached.

* * *

Hiccup just managed to pry off a blow from Dagur with his shield when he noticed that Cercy was on the ground holding her hand against a deep wound on her leg dazed. Blood poured out of it. Darkheart approached slowly.

"Cercy watch out!' he shouted.

Dagur then nearly took off his good leg. Toothless then snarled and pinned Dagur to the ground. Hiccup glanced at Cercy and saw the sword in her in hand.

* * *

Cercy pretended to be dazed but managed to grab the sword that Gobber had given her. The wound on her leg hurt but it was not as deep as she thought.

"Any last words," hissed Darkheart as she towered over Cercy.

Stormbringer snarled in response. Cercy clucked her tongue and her dragon came and stood behind her growling deep in her throat.

"Yes. Leave my friend alone!"

Cercy then swung the sword and shattered the dark necklace into a million pieces. With a howl Darkheart rose into the air and became a dark vapor in the shape of a dragon. Chloe dropped out of it and landed on the ground in a heap completely human. Cercy checked to see if Chloe was alright. She was and breathing hard. A snarl startled Cercy.

"If I can't kill you in her body, then I shall kill you with this one," hissed Darkheart.

She exposed her talons and swung at Cercy. Before she could reach her, Chloe threw herself in front of Cercy. The talons cut deep into her chest. Cercy screamed. Darkheart threw Chloe to the side. Chloe hit a nearby building and landed in a crumpled to the ground.

"No!" shouted Cercy.

She swung the sword at Darkheart. Even though Darkheart was made of vapor Cercy managed to make contact. Darkheart howled in pain as the sword smelt her side. She then hissed to Cercy,

"I shall take over a new body. And this time, I won't miss."

Darkheart then turned and 'flew' over to where Hiccup and Dagur were still fighting.

"No. She is going for Hiccup," thought Cercy.

* * *

Hiccup was pinned to the ground as Dagur slammed into his shield. Toothless was engaged in a battle with one of Dagur's men and was unable to help.

"Any last words Hiccup?' sneered Dagur.

Laughing manically he swung his sword at Hiccup's neck. Hiccup kicked out with his legs and pushed Dagur backwards.

* * *

Cercy watched as Darkheart slammed into Dagur's body and disappeared inside. Dagur remained human but his eyes turned a red color. Darkheart/Dagur turned to Hiccup and said in a mixture of both their voices.

"This will do."

Cercy then turned to Stormbringer who screeched with worry in her eyes. Cercy then glanced at the sword in her hand. Standing up shakily she threw the sword like a spear. It sliced right through the right side of Dagur's armor. Howling in pain Dagur/Darkheart dropped the sword he/she was holding and held a hand against the wound which was already gushing blood. Hiccup scrambled out of the way. Cercy almost fell to the ground. Her leg wound made it hard to stand. The battle was not going well for the dragon riders. Stormfly suffered a large wound to her side and Hookfang's wing was broken. Meatlug had a spear stuck in her leg and the one of the twins was injured making it impossible to fly Barf and Belch.

"How are supposed to win," thought Cercy.

Then a dragon plunged out of the sky; a monstrous nightmare. Its rider was wearing a mask to hide his identity. He managed to knock down many enemy warriors that were still standing.

"Retreat!" shouted Darkheart/Dagur.

What was left of the Bersker army left for the boats and fled. The mysterious rider left as well but after giving Cercy and the others a salute.

* * *

Hiccup stood up shakily. The Berskers were gone. Toothless walked over to him and cocked his head. He was uninjured. The other riders landed and started tending to their dragons' wounds.

"I'm alright bud," said Hiccup.

He then heard someone sobbing. It was Cercy. She knelt down next to a young girl with blond hair. Blood gushed from wounds inflicted on her chest.

* * *

"Chloe, you are going to be alright," sobbed Cercy.

"Cercy…please…forgive…me," gasped Chloe as she held a hand over her wounds.

"I forgive you. Why did you save me?"

Chloe looked up at Cercy and coughed. She spat up blood.

" Because…that…is…what…a…best…friend…does. You…would…have…done…the…same…for…me. Promise…me…that…you…will…make…sure…Darkheart…doesn't…harm…your…new…friends."

Cercy looked into Chloe's eyes and whispered, "I promise."

Chloe sighed with relief. She clutched Cercy's hand. Then she locked her eyes on Cercy. Crecy saw her eyes lose their luster and her hand grew limp in her hand.

"Don't die Chloe. Please don't die," sobbed Cercy.

But it was too late. Chloe had passed away.

* * *

Days later Cercy prepared to go home. Chloe had been a queen's burial.

"I wish I could stay longer. But, I must return to my own time period. I have a friend there who can take care of Stormbringer," said Cercy.

"But what about Darkheart? She is still out there," said Astrid.

"I know. This is why I am giving you this," smiled Cercy.

She handed Hiccup a small round light blue object. It glowed faintly.

"This is something that is like a transmitter. If you need my help, just say my name into it. However, you can only use it once, so use it wisely. I will come as fast as I can if you call me."

Hiccup nodded.

"I will be back one day. Goodbye," said Cercy.

Mounting Stormbringer she walked through a glowing light blue vortex. It soon disappeared.

"I hope she come back," said Astrid.

* * *

Gustav praised Fanghook.

"Good job, Fanghook! The look on their faces was priceless when we saved them!"

Fanghook growled happily. Gustav picked up the mask her had used to conceal his identity.

"Well…one of these days I will use this again."

* * *

"Darkheart! Why did you take over my body!?" shouted Dagur as he paced his throne room. He winced as Darkheart took control.

"You got in the way fool! I will get my revenge on Cercy one way or another," snarled Darkheart.

* * *

Cercy dropped Stormbringer off at her friend's place.

"Take good care of her. She is not like other monsters just like your dog,"

"I will," said the boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes.

Cercy returned to her home and found Agent Stocky in her house along with other government agents. She had already absorbed her doppelganger.

"Ah. You have decided to return home. Care to explain how you knew those dragons," smirked Agent Stocky.

"You are wacked. Dragons don't exist," replied Cercy.

"But but! You could turn into animals!" sputtered Agent Stocky as the other government agents dragged him away.

"Sorry for this inconvenience. He has lost it big time," said one of the government agents as he dragged Agent Stocky out the front door.

After explaining what happened to her parents Cercy walked up to her bedroom and fell asleep knowing that one of these days, she might be needed again.

**By the way I am thinking of a sequel to this story. And it is going to be a crossover. Guess who it is? It involves Cercy's friend. (Hint: he is the son of Poseidon) **


	21. Ideas Anyone?

**Okay. I have decided to do crossover between my OC (Cercy, Darkheart), Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and of course How to Train Your Dragon. However I do not know how to start it. If you have any ideas for the crossover/sequel to Stuck in the Wrong Time please send them to me viva review. I will give you credit in the opening chapter of the new story. The title is called ****Fire and Water Don't Mix****.**


End file.
